


I want more, I want to be adored

by eloha



Series: for my muses [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Banter, Butt Slapping, Choking, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Sweat, cam worker, only a slight mention tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: Kid knows who this is, even though it doesn’t explicitly state it. With slightly trembling fingers Kid clicks on the profile, mouth going dry at what he’s seeing, because it’s not just anybody.It’s Law.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: for my muses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019581
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	I want more, I want to be adored

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shelbsofawesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelbsofawesome/gifts).



> Ah, this is a bit different than what I usually write, but when presented with the prompt, I simply could Not resist it. Umm, I tried to make this as realistic as possible? But I've got no idea how onlyfans works aside from what my bestfriend told me sksdks so I'm sorry if it's lacking somehow.
> 
> And sorry for any typos!! I tried to get them all as much as I could so if you see one just close ur eyes because no you didn't

Kid watches Law glance down at his phone, golden eyes lighting up in a slightly peculiar way, but with the amount of alcohol they have currently been consuming, that could just be a play on his mind. 

“Ah, work has been _shit_ ,” Luffy complains, laying out on Kid’s table, “I don’t wanna work no more.” 

Zoro laughs under his breath, taking an unnaturally long swig of his beer before setting it down on the wood. 

“Just get a sugar daddy,” Zoro comments, and Luffy pops up. 

Kid rolls his eyes. 

“Don’t listen to him,” Kid huffs, “they’re all scammin’ nowadays.” 

Law’s lip twitches and he pockets his phone. 

“And how would you know that, Eustass-ya?” Law purrs. 

Kid blushes scarlet, spluttering while taking a drink from his own beer. Zoro throws his head back and laughs, both Killer and Law smiling in amusement. Luffy still looks like he’d do it, though, if anybody could snag them a sugar daddy based of persistence alone, that would be Luffy. 

“What if I just research, I dunno, like the 5th richest man and go find him.” Luffy hiccups after saying that, and literally everyone can see why that’s a bad idea, but those doe eyes of his are glowing in a way that spells trouble. 

“That’s not too bad of an idea.” Killer lilts. 

“I might try that out,” Zoro replies, eyebrows scrunched together like he’s really contemplating it. 

“Killer-ya, I thought you already had a sugar daddy.” 

Killer doesn’t exactly blush, per se, but he does grin widely, reclining in his chair. 

“Nah, he’s old enough to be one though.” 

Zoro whistles, leaning forward eagerly, “does he have a brother?” 

“Yeah,” Killer laughs, “actually he does.” 

“ _Hey_ ,” Luffy whines, “no fair Zoro, I said I wanted one first.” 

“I was literally the one who gave you the idea.” 

“I think you’re both idiots.” Kid interrupts their usual banter, looking between the two with a scowl, “and besides, I’m tired of seeing that damn flamingo around here. I couldn’t handle seein’ his brother.” 

“Kid’s just jealous cause I said Mingo had a bigger dick.” Killer muses. 

Law’s eyebrows fly to his forehead, looking rather amused as he spins his full beer bottle around. Kid eyes it skeptically, it’s not like Law to not drink, but then again, it’s none of his business if he does or not. 

“How unfortunate,” Law doesn’t make it sound unfortunate at all, “did you cry when he told you Eustass-ya?” 

Kid hates how affected he gets by that playful tone of voice. He’s used to it, he and Law’s banter. They’re known for taking jabs at each other, but something about Law seems off tonight. He’s not really into the conversation, barely even drinking, continuously looking down at his phone. 

“Wait,” Luffy interrupts, “you’ve seen his dick before Killer?” 

“We live in the same house Lu,” Killer nods, “what else would you expect.” 

Luffy’s eyes hone in on Zoro. 

“Hey Zoro-” 

“No Luffy.” 

“But c’mon, we’ve lived together for like what, 3 years-” 

“It’s only been a year.” 

“But we’ve been best friends for how long.” 

Zoro remains silent, and it’s always so damn funny seeing him try to deny Luffy of something because in the end he always goes along with it. 

“Let’s go to the bathroom.” 

“You guys better not fuck in there.” Kid glares, finishing off the rest of his beer. 

Luffy obviously takes that as an open invitation, he’s off the table in a second, dragging Zoro along. Kid gets up with a sigh, tossing his beer bottle in the trash. 

“How do you suppose they’re going to measure?” Law muses. 

“Maybe they’ll jack each other off.” 

Law hums, golden eyes lighting up at Killer’s reply. 

“You look like you want to go join them.” Kid retorts and Law tilts his head to the side, tapping the table. 

“I’d love to actually,” Law says, standing up from his chair, “but I’m afraid I have to go.” 

Kid wants to ask why, to tell him to stay a little bit longer, but he just ends up nodding, following Law out of the dining room to the front door. Law doesn’t say anything when he leaves, like always, but why the fuck does Kid want him to. They haven’t seen each other all week, and there was a sudden tension to Law’s shoulders this time that Kid noticed as soon as he stepped into their apartment. 

Instead of saying anything though, Kid just closes the door with a sigh before locking it, trying to ignore the loud groan coming from the restroom. 

“You’re so damn obvious.” Killer teases. 

Kid grunts, walking off to the kitchen to grab another beer. 

“Shut up.”

∷ 

Kid’s head is swimming, and he’s aware he should probably sleep this alcohol off, but he’s wide awake at 3 in the damn morning, scrolling through twitter. There’s shit on there, nobody really talking due to the late-night hour. Luffy is still up and tweeting, no shocker there.

After that little fiasco in he and Killer’s bathroom, Zoro walked out with a blushing face meanwhile Luffy looked exceptionally proud. Kid was about to say he was surprised Luffy won the childish cock sizing contest, until Luffy, literally, exclaimed- _Zoro’s huge_! 

That only served to make Zoro flush harder, mumbling something under his breath while he continued to drink. Kid expected them to leave together, but Zoro was the first to go in his uber, Luffy looking completely unphased while he waited for his. 

It was normal, everything was normal. Killer went to his room and Kid went to his, and then suddenly things were not normal at all. 

Kid’s hand pauses over a few suggested friends- he hates those things when they pop up, because he usually _never_ knows who the hell they are. But this one. Kid knows who this is, even though it doesn’t explicitly state it. With slightly trembling fingers Kid clicks on the profile, mouth going dry at what he’s seeing, because it’s not just anybody. 

It’s Law. 

Kid would know these tattoos any damn where, and he needs a glass of water. Kid sobers up quickly. The profile picture isn’t anything to be marveled, just a twist of Law’s upper torso with that dazzling heart tattoo on display. His face isn’t in it, so Kid doesn’t bother sticking around. The header is aesthetically black- of course- but the baby pink crown placed neatly in the middle has him pausing again. 

There’s also a link in the bio, and Kid ignores that. He’s in fucking deep. Kid’s sure Law never wanted anyone to see this profile, and fate is truly a sick thing for having _him_ be the one to stumble on it. 

A quick slide down his feeder shows Law in pretty lingerie, all frilly and pink and shit, little emoticons thrown carelessly over his privates. It’s obvious that in each and every one he’s wet, his thighs are just glistening with lube, and holy fucking hell. People are just commenting on each one, calling Law _pretty_ , a little kitty, telling him to do all these vulgar things that Kid is slightly jealous he can’t say to him. 

Kid knows it’s not right, but he clicks on the most recent video as soon as he sees it, and instantly regrets it. The video is a quick snippet of Law’s bruised tip, a pink cock ring snug around his base, a fleeting moan in the background that instantly makes Kid hard. And then the caption. A short and simple _come play with me~_ with a link to his only fucking fans, and Kid is in hell. 

Kid tosses his phone away, throwing an arm over his eyes, but he knows he’s fucked. The mental image of Law laid out on his bed, back arched, holding onto different kinds of leashes, calling himself kitty, flirting with the people back under his comments. Kid can see it all, and he’s still fucking hard. 

If there’s one thing Kid can pride himself on though, it’s his self-control. Kid doesn’t blink another eye when he rolls over in bed, throwing the covers over his head. It takes some time to not think about Law like that, but when his eyelids start growing heavy, Kid quickly forgets about it.

∷ 

Kid does not forget about it.

In fact, the universe must have something against him because Law comes over again the next day. Like he wasn’t just live last night, jerking off or doing whatever to get other people off. Kid’s fucking seething but mainly because he wants to see it. 

Kid’s had this horrendous fucking crush on Law for god knows how long, has always liked that he never backs down from throwing taunts, spitting out biting retorts that gets Kid smiling. He likes those tattoos and his golden eyes, and how his lips look like they’re softer than clouds. 

“Was there something on my face?” 

Kid likes that, likes that Law sounds like he can’t stand being in Kid’s presence yet he’s always here. 

“Was just wondering what the hell you were doin’ here eatin’ my cereal.” 

Law smiles around a mouthful of Kid’s food, easily swallowing it, and Kid glances away. A heat rolls through his gut, wondering how Law would look taking his. 

“Killer invited me over.” 

Kid narrows his eyes. 

“Killer’s not even here.” 

Law rolls his. 

“Well obviously, we were texting.” 

Kid wishes he was the one Law was texting, was he put off at the thought of talking to him? 

“Oh, that’s cool then.” 

Law looks shocked at that, watching Kid walk away and back into his room. Shit, Kid can’t look at him, can’t talk to him. If he lingers too long the remnants of last night will just keep flying through his mind, and he doesn’t want to look at Law like that. 

Sure, Law looked confident as hell exposing his body, and Kid knows if he wasn’t then he wouldn’t have even gotten this far, but Kid doesn’t want that to change the way he looks at Law. Which is just stupid. Kid’s very well aware of an internet persona compared to the real thing. It’s just that it’s _Law_.

∷ 

“Law said you were actin’ strange this morning.”

Kid pauses over the stove, hand tightening on the wooden spoon. After Kid’s slight little meltdown, he came back out of his room to find Law lounging around on their couch, flipping through channels. Kid sat down next to him, and for the first time since they were friends, there was nothing but silence between them. 

“Did he now?” Kid hums, “I had a shit hangover so that’s probably why.” 

The lie rolls off his tongue easily. While Killer may be his best friend, Kid’s not going to go spilling Law’s business even if it has had him in a chokehold since last night. 

Kid can feel Killer’s lingering stare on the back of his head, and as much as he wants to ignore it, he knows he can’t. With a long-drawn-out sigh, Kid flicks the stove off, pivoting and leaning against the counter. 

“I think I like him.” 

Killer smiles, not surprised at all. 

“About time you admitted it, everybody already knows.” 

Kid’s eyes widen and he pushes forward- 

“Well, everyone except for Law. You two are pretty dense for being such smart asses.” 

Kid sags on the island counter, groaning loudly. 

“Shit, Killer, what the hell am I supposed to do?” 

“Saying ‘I like you’ might be easy enough.” 

As if it’ll be that damn easy, Law would probably not even believe him. He’d scoff or maybe laugh it off, saying Kid’s an idiot or some shit. Kid’s never even seen Law in a relationship, not even sure he’s ever had one before. Law keeps his life private and Kid’s never been one to pry, it’s always been best that way. 

The smell of food wafting in the background makes Kid sit up, Killer’s still watching him, but he chooses to plate the food instead. His stomach is all wrapped up in knots, so without another word Kid goes into the room, locking the door, phone already in hand. He meant to call Law, to text him, see if he was busy and if Kid could come over, but he finds himself on that damn twitter page. 

Law is active on there, to all two thousand something of his followers, sending out tweets without a care for Kid’s inner turmoil. And the thing is he doesn’t even care, not that Law is doing this, because Kid knows there’s a reason for it. He’s just being stupid and childish, and after refreshing the page a second time to see a new link for his only fans, Kid clicks on it quickly. 

It’s slightly depraved, and he feels all kinds of weird signing up for his friend's sex page under a pseudo name, but that shame quickly flies out the window when he clicks on the live video. Law is sitting in the middle of his bed- not wasting any time at all, it seems- three fingers are stuffed up his ass and he’s moaning loudly. Kid quickly turns his volume down, searching without taking his eyes off the screen for his headphones. 

Law’s moan rushes through Kid’s ears when he puts the plugs in, turning the volume up again, breath hitching at Law turning his head. Golden eyes pierce through the screen and Kid palms his erection at that wanton expression. 

“ _Wish I had a big dick in me_.” Law whines, writhing on his bed, curling his fingers. 

An obscene squelching sound has Kid tugging the front of his sweatpants and boxers down, bucking up into his hand when he gets a glimpse at Law’s cock hard and heavy, hanging in between his legs dripping with precum. 

The comment section starts flying off the charts after Law says that, many people promising to fill Law up just the way he wants, the way he _needs_. They wouldn’t be able to fuck him like Kid could, he can tell by the way Law recklessly plunges an impressive sized dildo in his hole, burying his face in the mattress to muffle his moans. 

Those pretty tattooed fingers that Kid has often admired curl up in the sheets and Kid jacks off at the same pace Law keeps driving the toy in and out of him. 

“ _So good_ ,” Law moans, back bowing. 

Law’s rocking fast enough to get his headboard knocking and Kid groans softly at his shamelessness, thumbing the head of his cock at Law’s loud cry. The comment section is going off, but Kid doesn’t pay attention to any of that, too focused on Law grabbing his dick, spreading his legs wider. 

“ _Oh yes, yes_.” Law repeats all these little yes’s and please, siting up on his knees. 

The sight of Law’s jaw slackening at the new angle, eyes rolling, has Kid’s balls drawing up, desperate to cum to the sight of Law fucking himself loose. 

“ _Need_ -” Law pants, “ _need more_.” 

Law sits all the way down on his toy and Kid bites his lip to hide his groan, gaze lidded, watching enraptured at Law tweaking one of his nipples, pitching his hips forward while still jacking himself off. Those fucking mewls of his sends Kid over the edge, hand tightening over his phone, spilling all over his chest, the distinct sound of Law’s loud cry following soon after. 

When Kid opens his eyes again Law is slumped on his bed, right in the mess he made, and Kid exits out quickly when Law starts licking at it eagerly. No way in fucking will he be able to watch Law clean his cum off his own bed. 

Kid just came to the sight of Law playing with himself. Just came to his only fans video. Kid really just paid to watch his friend fuck himself, and Kid’s disgusted at how easily he succumbed to that urge. It hasn’t even been a damn day since he found out about Law’s secret, and here Kid is, lacking self-control, not ignoring it, but giving into that urge. 

Kid cleans himself off quickly, stomping to his bathroom to take a quick shower, and even at the stab of water drops, Kid still doesn’t feel clean.

∷ 

Kid was happy when the work week rolled around and he no longer had the time, or patience, to look at his phone. Kid deleted the app off there, not wanting to get into that little depraved act all over again, no matter how good it felt.

Kid was hoping to not see Law for the remainder of the week, but when he suddenly got a call from him on his way home from work. Kid, as weak as ever, made a detour to Law’s place. The drive there was quick and easy, yet when he found himself walking into Law’s place after being invited in, Kid was nervous for a lot of different reasons. 

This isn’t his first time being in Law’s place, their friend group is all comfortable enough to waltz into their place of living and make it their own, but Kid’s nervous sitting down at Law’s small dining room table. At this angle, Kid can see the inside of Law’s bedroom, and he tries to not imagine how he just saw Law bent over it and fucking himself. 

“So what’d you call me over for?” Kid asks, waving away the beer Law holds up in his direction, “I’m drivin’ remember.” 

“Ah, yeah,” Law laughs a tad bit sheepishly, putting it back in the cooler. 

Law stands with his back against the refrigerator door, staring at Kid and he tries to not shift in the chair, glancing away to the marble counter in between them. 

“You know,” Law starts, bare feet padding on the hardwood, “I didn’t think anything of it on Friday, but I knew something was up last Saturday.” 

Law’s voice is nothing but a rolling purr, and Kid looks up with narrowed eyes, mouth opening with some kind of retort to take them back to that playful banter they once had as friends. 

“Did you even notice you accidentally liked one of my posts.” 

Kid’s eyes widen, and Law leans over the table, towering above Kid. 

Law smells nice, something soft and subtle, _sweet_ , the complete opposite of Kid who still smells like the garage. He should have gone home first to take a shower, goddamnit, why the hell is he so whipped and stupid. 

“Don’t worry Eustass-ya, I’m not mad. I would like to know how you came across that page though.” 

Kid licks his lips, watching the specs of gold in Law’s eyes drown out. 

“I wasn’t lookin’,” Kid admits, “but I saw your tattoo.” 

Which Law should know better, unless he wanted someone to see it. Law’s slightly surprised by that because his eyes widen, and his cheeks dust over like he didn’t expect that. 

“Oh,” Law says, standing to his full height, “I guess that was an error on my part then.” 

Simple. So quick and simple was the conversation, Kid doesn’t even have enough time to stop his next question. 

“Do you like that sort of attention?” 

Law raises an eyebrow, glancing away, and Kid’s quick to correct himself. 

“Sorry if that’s too forward,” Kid rubs the nape of his neck, “I just- yeah, shit. The question just ca-” 

“I do.” Law interrupts, and he doesn’t sound shy at all, he says it with a hint of pride and Kid finds himself nodding. 

“Oh, okay.” 

“Do you, do you not like that?” 

For the first time since he’s met Law, he actually looks nervous, shifting on his feet and not meeting Kid’s gaze. 

“It’s not like I wanted to start, but money got tight, and yeah. I just...” 

Law trails off and Kid feels like an idiot. 

“It’s fine Law, you don’t have to explain yourself to me,” Kid reassures him, “it’s your body so you’re free to do what you want. I find it hot.” 

Kid mentally slaps the shit out of himself for that last part. Law’s head whips down to his and Kid blushes slightly, calling himself an idiot for letting that shit slip. Now Law will probably think he’s a pervert. 

“How very honest of you Eustass-ya,” Law hums, dragging the chair in front of Kid out to sit down. 

Law trails a pattern on the wood, staring at Kid with all-too-knowing eyes. Kid’s always despised Law’s gaze, it’s like he’s able to see through you in a moments glance. If this conversation took place over the phone or through text messages, Kid would’ve been able to hide it easily enough. But with him sitting right in front of Law, he knows he gives everything away when the smaller man laughs lightly. 

“Have you seen me?” 

Kid opens his mouth- 

“My videos, have you seen me Eustass-ya?” 

Kid swallows thickly, biting his lip. All it takes is a quick nod, because he can’t lie, not to anybody and especially not to one of his close friends. Law hums, and it sounds rather delightful. Law stops tracing a pattern and slides his hand closer to Kid’s. 

“Do you think I’m pretty?” 

“Yeah.” _Fuck yeah_. Pretty is an understatement in the face of Law. 

“What was it you liked the most,” what the hell is happening, “my lips, my ass,” Kid can only watch as Law stands up and plops himself in his lap like he was born there, “or is it my tattoos?” 

Kid shivers at Law’s finger tracing his jawline, hand curling over the edge of the table. His other hand falls lifelessly beside him, not wanting to touch Law. 

“Your tattoos.” 

Law smiles brightly like he knew that all along, and Kid knew he was never good at hiding his attraction for them. Law brings a hand around his neck, staring down at him with this sultry expression, ass right over Kid’s dick. 

“Would you fuck me Kid?” 

Kid twitches underneath Law. 

“I- I need to take a shower.” Why the hell did Kid say that, obviously Law wasn’t talking about tonight, but his dick must think so with the way it’s chubbing up. 

“I’ve always liked the smell of sweat on you.” 

Oh, holy fucking hell. 

Law slides a hand down the front of Kid’s shirt and his eyes hood, damn near splitting wood. 

“Would you fuck me like this Kid?” Law bats his eyelashes coyly, raising the front of Kid’s shirt up, fingers tightening over his neck, “would you fuck me in front of my viewers like this?” 

Kid grins wickedly, grabbing at Law’s wrist with a quick motion. Golden eyes widen and Kid tugs him forward, hard enough that the hand on his neck falters and Law’s gasping close to his face. 

“You’re a cunning little thing,” Kid taunts, “that’s why you called me over?” 

“Did I make it obvious?” Law laughs, looking at Kid’s lips, “I was hoping I did.” 

“Your little followers might get jealous.” 

Law scoffs, scooting closer, eyes fluttering. The nasty little thing. 

“I don’t care about that,” Law huffs, “I’ve always wanted you.” 

Kid’s mouth drops open in shock, and Law tilts his head to the side in confusion. 

“Don’t tell me,” Law murmurs, “wait, you didn’t know I liked you?” 

“What? Hell no,” Kid replies, “I thought I was stupid as hell pining over you.” 

Law’s laugh is beautiful witnessing it this close. His eyes are scrunched, cheeks pushed up, holding onto Kid so damn sweetly, and fuck he can’t believe this man actually likes him back. How many months has he spent wondering what Law would say or do if Kid told him, and here he is, just able to spit it out so easily and without care. 

“I guess I’ll just have to make it up to you.” Law sighs. 

Kid’s hands fly to Law’s waist at the first press of his lips, closing his eyes and returning it with equal enthusiasm. Law cages him in, fingers sliding into his hair, dragging his tongue across Kid’s bottom lip. He opens eagerly for it, humming at the taste of Law, sucking the appendage into his mouth. Law gasps and rocks down, the kiss faltering because of how he starts panting. 

“Fuck me,” Law begs softly, “fuck me Kid.” 

Kid remembers how Law sounded in that video, saying how much he wanted a big dick, how he needed more, and if Kid was stronger, he’d be able to deny Law, but he’s been wanting him just as badly. 

“Need it bad, huh baby?” 

Law’s eyes flutter open and Kid watches as he stands up, tugging at Kid’s arm. 

“I want you on the bed.” 

“You must like watching yourself get fucked.” 

Law’s smile is debauched as hell, dragging his hands around Kid’s waist to stare up at him under his eyelashes. 

“What can I say,” Law murmurs, “I’m a very attractive man.” 

Ah, Law and his nervousness from before has obviously faded. It’s enticing seeing someone who is completely comfortable in their sexuality, especially someone like Law. Kid is smitten, with an eager hand he cradles Law’s jaw, angling his head up, and those pupils dilate quickly, fingers tightening over Kid’s shirt. 

“That you are.” 

Law hums in surprise at Kid capturing his lips in a quick kiss, walking him backwards until they’re both in the room, and Kid stops. 

“How naughty Law.” Kid muses, eyeing the laptop situated perfectly on his dresser, the screen already lit up and showing the emptiness of his room. 

Kid’s stomach flips a little in excitement, and Law must notice that because he trails a hand over his jeans, boldly palming his erection until Kid is groaning and rocking into the touch. 

“I can turn it off if you want,” Law says, kissing under his chin, “I don’t mind.” 

The reassurance is nice, but Kid wants them to see, wants Law’s little viewers to see him get fucked the way he should have been getting fucked. Kid wants them to see who Law belongs to. 

“Let them watch.” 

Law’s hum is one of casual surprise, briefly flickering off to the side where his laptop is. 

“How dirty you are, I thought for sure you’d say something like _I want you to myself while nobody’s watching_.” 

Kid grins widely, but instead of responding, Kid pushes Law back, watching how he pouts a little. That expression changes quickly when Kid tugs his shirt off, tossing it to the side, and then Law’s hands are all over him. Touching Kid’s abs and waist, up to his ribs and over his shoulders, down his arms. 

“My god,” Law whispers, stepping closer to slide his palms behind Kid’s back. 

If Kid knew Law had a thing for muscles, he would have walked around shirtless anytime the man was over his house. Law steps around him, gliding his fingers across Kid’s stomach as he does so, not stopping until he’s stepped behind him. 

“You make it seem like you’ve never seen a man naked before.” Kid comments dryly despite the way his heart is hammering. 

Law laughs a little disbelievingly, pressing his hands close to Kid’s shoulder blades. 

“Fuck me Kid,” Law scoffs, “as if I’ve ever been with someone built like you.” 

The soft press of Law’s lips touching his skin sends a shiver up Kid’s spine. 

“I almost don’t want to show you off.” Law licks around the spot he just kissed, biting harshly. 

Kid’s groan sounds louder than he should, jolting forward in Law’s hold. The fact that Kid’s been at work all day, and Law is still touching him like this, licking him, not a care in the world for it, makes him hot as hell. 

“You don’t, _ah_ ,” Kid groans at Law’s hand suddenly rubbing his bulge, “you sure you don’t want me to take a shower.” 

“Oh no,” Law replies quickly, the heat of his body searing over Kid’s back, “I’ve always wanted to fuck you like this.” 

Law grinds forward and Kid’s head rolls at how hard he is, Law’s erection rubbing up and down the back of Kid’s thigh. 

“I always think about it during my videos,” Law admits, voice low like he’s shy with saying that, and motherfuck what that does to Kid. 

Law traces the outline of Kid’s member with two fingers, moaning quietly under his breath. 

“Fuck you’re so big.” 

Kid tries to fumble for a response, but as soon as he has his mouth open, Law’s laptop dings with a notice, and he’s off of him in a second. Kid checks out how Law’s ass looks in his sweatpants, stretching over the thin material, and he would worship that ass. Kid would get on his knees right now and let Law ride his tongue for however long he wants to. 

Law glances over his shoulder, back arched while leaning forward, pausing in whatever he was doing on his computer. His gaze is one of appreciation, taking all of Kid in, in a way that has his toes curling, wanting to reach out and touch him. 

“I’m about to start.” Law informs him, not professionally at all, Law states it like he’s desperate to finally have a dick inside of him. 

Law clicks on something, clacking away, and Kid stands in the middle of the room with anticipation coursing through his veins, watching the way Law slinks away from his dresser and to his bedside table. 

“I’d say you need to stretch me,” Law comments offhandedly, “but I was feeling pretty confident tonight.” 

Kid can hear the smile in his voice, just as smug when he turns around, tossing a condom onto his bed. 

“You must always be this prepared.” Kid taunts and Law doesn’t bat an eye. 

“Actually, you’re the first partner I would have brought on here.” Law says it matter-of-factly, and Kid’s heart, which was already thundering, comes to a screeching halt at the confession, “you should know by now Eustass-ya, that when I want something, or some _one_ , I go for it.” 

Oh, Kid knows alright, he just never expected himself to be the object of such attraction. 

“It’s about to start,” Law hums, sitting on the edge of his bed, crossing his legs, “I want you to undress me, but you keep those pants on.” 

There’s a slight possessiveness to his tone, and Kid wonders if he realizes that. 

“Hello my little darlings,” a pointed look in Kid’s direction, “I have a special... someone, who has come to help me out.” 

Kid watches the comment section grow chaotic, and Law laughs delightfully. 

“Oh, I know, I know, it was a surprise you see. I had to keep it a secret.” Law winks his eye and Kid’s heart flies away, “why don’t you come over here baby.” 

Law reaches his hand out and it’s not up for debate, Kid gets his ass moving and Law’s tugging him around, fingers splayed on his abs, lips pressing a kiss to the base of his spine before he starts speaking again. 

“Isn’t he just a dream to look at.” 

Kid can see his expression in the webcam, a hooded look to his eyes, dick looking prominently big in his jeans. He doesn’t look put off in the least that people are watching them, knowing that they’re about to have sex. It turns Kid on in a way he’s never experienced before. 

“I was going to keep him to myself, but he was just _so_ insistent on showing you all how I should get fucked.” 

Kid grins wickedly at that, turning in Law’s hold to grip the nape of his neck. Law is already smiling, the cunning little bastard. Leave it to him to be the one aching yet Kid knew he would have switched it around on him. 

“Get up and take your clothes off.” 

Law’s eyes widen at the soft demand, spoken only low enough for them to hear, cheeks dusting over red. Law gets up without needing to be told twice and Kid sits on the edge of his bed, unbuttoning his pants. Law’s still in perfect view of the camera to see him stripping his shirt off, licking his lips at Kid sliding the front of his pants and boxers down. 

Kid completely forgets about the video when Law yanks his sweatpants off, seeing that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. He really went all out for it. With a rough hand Kid yanks Law forward, situating his legs on either side of his thighs, running rough fingers up his waist and down to his ass. Law’s eyelashes flutter beautifully, and Kid’s glad nobody but him can see this. 

“Been wanting your hands on me.” Law sucks in a sharp breath at Kid finding the plug, twisting it and loving how wet it sounds. 

“Yeah?” 

“Don’t go slow with me baby.” Golden eyes stare intently at Kid and he finds his head nodding without even thinking, gripping the base of the plug to tug it out. 

Kid holds one of his cheeks open, knowing the sight is most likely enticing, replacing the toy with three of Kid’s fingers, pushing in and out at a quick speed. Law’s fingers grab at Kid’s shoulders, unlike when he was watching that video of Law from before, he’s happy to see he doesn’t hide his sounds now. Law’s head is thrown back, riding on Kid’s fingers, dick leaking and smearing precum up and down his abs. 

Just as Law is starting to really get into it, throwing his head back, chest heaving, Kid pulls his fingers out. Law snaps his mouth shut, jerking his head down and Kid wraps a hand around his throat, pressing lightly. 

“Were you about to say something?” Kid muses, tightening his fingers the slightest bit, loving how Law sags on his lap, “go on and tell me pretty, what were you about to say.” 

Kid loosens his grip and Law chokes on a sob, already sounding completely wrecked. 

“Fuck me.” Law murmurs, moaning when Kid smacks his ass, clamping his hand around his pulsing points again. 

“Louder, they can’t hear you.” Kid slaps the other cheek, harder than the first, watching tears cloud up in Law’s eyes when he blinks them open. 

At first nothing comes out, even when Kid is just lightly holding Law’s throat, the man is still completely mute, eyes dazed over and dilated until none of the golden is showing. 

“Fuck _me_.” Law whines, the sound coming out much louder than Kid would have expected. 

Law’s voice is hoarse, raspy, staring down at Kid with barely contained lust, and he reaches blindly for the condom, releasing Law’s neck when he finds it. 

“Bend over.” 

Law scrambles off his lap, crawling onto his bed in a way that’ll have both men’s faces in direct view of the camera. Kid bites his lip as he sheaths himself, climbing onto the bed behind him. Law drops, forehead plastered onto his forearms, making these pretty little breathy sounds when Kid spreads him open. 

“Look at that,” Kid marvels, tracing a thumb around Law’s loose hole, “on your hands.” 

It’s so nice seeing Law comply so quickly, his back is still in that wonderful arch, glancing over his shoulder just as Kid is pressing inside of him. Law clenches up, elbows visibly shaky, and Kid wonders how long it’s been since he’s gotten fucked if this is how he’s acting. Some part of him wants to take this slow, but another part of Kid has him pushing forward, not stopping until he’s bottomed out in Law’s tight heat. 

The feeling of his hole clamping around him, pulsating while Law whimpers, moves Kid to rock deeper, pulling out and barely giving Law time to adjust when he drives forward. Kid bites his lip, picking up a bruising rhythm that has Law clawing at his sheets, moaning out a litany of curses and Kid slaps his ass harshly. 

“What a dirty mouth you have on you.” Kid teases, loving how that gets Law shivering, sucking him in even as he tries to pull out. 

“K- _Kid_ , oh god.” 

Law slumps on his bed, and Kid’s quick to correct him by tugging Law up by his hair. 

“Don’t you want them to see you baby,” Kid groans, pulling Law back, “don’t you want them to see how you fall apart by my dick alone.” 

“ _Fuck_ , yes, yes.” 

Kid kisses Law’s temple, snapping his hips up. The constriction of his jeans makes it damn near impossible to wreck Law the way he wants to but hearing the depraved mewls he’s pulling out of him makes it all worth it. 

Law’s hands scramble behind him, pressing on his ass, meeting Kid’s thrusts head on with rolling eyes, jaw dropping. The prettiest fucking expressions Kid has ever seen, and he knows he’s not going to last long, but he’s determined to make this damn good for Law. 

Kid angles his hips, pulling back but still gripping Law’s tendrils tightly, eyes clouded over and staring at the ceiling. He’s surprisingly mute until Kid finds that spot, that one that gets Law jerking to life and he lets his hair go, grabbing his waist to bounce him up and down on his cock. 

“ _Oh_ , _harder_ , fuck me harder baby.” Law cries out, head knocking mindlessly. 

Kid’s drawn on by that, thrusting as deep and hard as he can, grinding just as he’s pulling Law down on his cock, and if Kid thought Law sounded miraculous coming over a video then nothing could have prepared him for reality. Kid watches with lustful eyes at Law throwing his head back, can see a line of drool even in the camera, how Law is twitching a moaning Kid’s name, shooting in thick spurts over his bed. 

The sight of Law coming off Kid’s dick alone has his own hips stuttering, fingers digging bruises on Law’s thigh, and this time he doesn’t stop the man when he slumps to his bed. Kid presses between his shoulder blades, picking up a sloppy pace that has Law moaning lewdly, trying to squirm away. 

“ _God_ ,” Law gasps, cracking his eyes open. 

Kid watches Law’s lips trying to form around words, going in and out of thought at the reckless pace he’s picked up. 

“Can’t wait for you to fill me up.” 

Kid groans loudly, and it almost sounds pathetic, but hearing Law say such a thing has him burying balls deep, emptying into the condom. It’s unsatisfying after Law says that- his orgasm- Kid wishes he could have been buried to a hilt, shooting his load deep inside of Law’s hole, but this is just as amazing. 

Law groans loudly when Kid pulls out leisurely, sitting back on his knees to catch his breath. With more enthusiasm than Kid figured Law had, he springs up like he was never just writhing on the bed because of his orgasm. Kid swallows thickly at Law’s nimble tattooed fingers sliding the condom off, sending a _very_ obscene look Kid’s way. 

“Just have to show my thanks.” Law murmurs, yet Kid knows he’s still loud enough to be heard by his viewers that he forgot all about. 

Kid can’t do anything except watch slightly dumbfounded at Law tipping his head back, the open end of the condom over his mouth. 

“Law, I know you’re not about-” 

Law glances coyly out the side of his eye as soon as Kid’s cum drops onto his tongue, whiteness coating over it. Law does it like an art, waiting patiently for it all to drip. When he’s had his heart's content, he ties it off expertly, tossing it away, kneeling close enough by Kid so he can see his release settled in the back of Law’s throat before he closes his mouth. Kid could get hard off that alone, but not with these people watching. 

“Go turn that shit off.” Kid orders, tilting his head to the laptop. 

Law doesn’t do it right away, oh no, he has to open his mouth and stick his tongue out to show he swallowed all of Kid’s cum, and he’s going to fucking ruin this man. 

“Go turn it off.” 

Law laughs airily, swaying to the screen, a limp in his step. 

“I guess it’s goodbye until next time.” Law hums seductively, clicking on something before he snaps his laptop shut, “now where were we.”

∷ 

“Torao!” Luffy calls out as soon as he steps inside of Kid and Killer’s apartment.

“Hi Luffy.” Law smiles delightfully, accepting the hug from the smaller man. 

Kid watches as doe eyes look up at him innocently, chin resting on Law’s chest while he pouts pitifully. 

“Why didn’t you tell me Kid had a big dick.” 

Kid splutters on his beer the exact same time Zoro does, Killer laughing loudly. Law doesn’t look sheepish at all, he just pats Luffy’s head sweetly before glancing up at Kid with a dark expression. 

“I wasn’t going to share him with anybody.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I muse that everyone knew about Law's little side job, except for Kid. Luffy coming in at the end just signified that and I really enjoyed it especially with how this little baby started off, I thought that would be amusing. Oh yeah, I Heavily implied a bit of Dofkil? (doffy/killer) in the beginning, a dear anon on my cc has been keeping me on my toes lately with that little pairing and I absolutely Love it. I also adore the idea of Kid fucking after he just off work, I'm just a big total slut for a sweaty muscular man.
> 
> Anyways, Shelbs mind is truly a world of wonder, and I always really enjoy writing things from her little creations. It's always thoroughly amusing because I'm thrown for a loop every single damn time. I hope you enjoyed it <3 as well as the rest of y'all! ^.^
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
